KAITO
KAITO is a Vocaloid DTM (Desktop Music) software created by Crypton Future Media. He utilizes the older Vocaloid engine, the predecessor for Vocaloid2, and his voice is completely computer synthesized thus is less smooth sounding. The voice was supplied by Naoto Fuga. Although rougher sounding, Kaito and Meiko are able to incorporate much broader voice range than Miku and Rin/Len. He is fit to sing anything from hymns and children's songs to R & B and pop, though the style that he is best used for is singing pop ballads. As a mascot character, being the counterpart of Meiko, he is also the older brother figure for the entire Vocaloid group, frequently called "nii-san", although he's not often a very good older brother figure. This can lead to him often being called "Bakaito", a portmanteau of his name and the Japanese word "baka" (idiot). KAITO is often the brunt of abuse from the 'family', often getting rolled over by the twins' road-roller (roda-rolla). He wears a white coat and a blue muffler. His character item is ice cream, which he is very fond of. In particular, he loves the Häagen Dazs brand. In terms of relationship, he's also noted to be in some songs and many fanon as Miku's lover; however, though less prominently, he has been also paired with Meiko, Rin or Haku as well. He also has been paired frequently with Kagamine Len or even with Gakupo in yaoi fandom. Notable KAITO songs 卑怯戦隊うろたんだー / Hikyō Sentai Urotandar Music and lyrics by Shin-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 千年の独奏歌 / Sen'nen no Dokusouka Music and lyrics by yanagi-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast カンタレラ / Cantarella Music and lyrics by Kurousa-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast A man (Kaito) tries to keep his love for a girl (Miku) hidden from her, thinking she might not feel the same, so he decides to rape her (and possibly get her pregnant) in order to make the girl his. The man invites the girl for a glass of wine, putting a drug, "Cantarella", into her drink. The girl faints and the man picks her up and takes to a bedroom. As he lays her down, he begins to remember the time they had met. He then realizes that everything he did was a mistake and begins to cry. The girl, who was unconscious (or faking unconsciousness), sits up and pushes the man down. He then realizes that she had always loved him, and the two kiss. (Other versions of the PV show Miku stabbing Kaito in retaliation.) There is also a popular version with Len and Rin Kagamine. 白虎野の娘 / Byakkoya no Musume Originally a theme song for anime Paprika. Interesting enough, the original song by Susumu Hirasawa has female vocals of Vocaloid Meiko which are heard in several songs of the movies soundtrack. YouTube broadcast nicovideo broadcast アナザー：ワルドイズマイン / Another: World Is Mine Music by ryo, lyric by Anima *YouTube broadcast *Nico Nico Broadcast The prince version of Miku Hatsune's World is Mine. Kaito sings about having an infatuation with a girl (Miku) who rejects him even though he is willing to treat her like a princess. The Story of KAITO's Character Item On September 16th, 2007, Tatsunami uploaded the song A Request From Hatsune Miku. During this time, Miku was extremely popular on NicoNicoDouga, yet almost nobody knew of KAITO let alone produced songs using him. The video begins with the words "please sometimes recall KAITO," as well as Miku saying "where are you and what are you doing now?" which is from the song Dear You. About four hours later, An Answer To Hatsune Miku was posted by Ice-P. In this video, KAITO responds with, "yes? I was eating an ice cream," and then proceeds to sing a cover of The Ice Cream Song (originally by Fusako Anachi in 1991). KAITO's last dialogue in this video is "Miku, let's eat it together next time." It just so happened that Ice-P was producing the cover when he saw Tatsunami's original song. This series of events firmly established ice cream as KAITO's character item. See Also Collaborative Vocaloid Songs References Category:Vocaloid